


Страстные дебаты

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, OT3, Romance, mentions of interface
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Рэтчету нужно поработать, но его партнёры, кажется, совсем не понимают значения слова «тишина».
Relationships: Ratchet/Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack
Kudos: 4





	Страстные дебаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passionate Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031630) by [ZuviosGemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini). 



— Если вас это не смущает, я тут пытаюсь работать, так что не могли бы вы продолжить свой спор где-нибудь в другом месте?  
Раздражённый голос Рэтчета разнёсся по лаборатории, заставляя Уилджека и Ультра Магнуса немедленно замолчать. Двое бывших рэкеров пристыженно взглянули на медика, который грозно уставился на них, уперев руки в бока.

— Мы не спорили, — возразил гонщик. — Мы вели дискуссию.

— Страстные дебаты, — объяснил Ультра Магнус, вызвав у Уилджека ухмылку.

Рэтчет закатил оптику и отвернулся.  
— Хорошо, тогда не могли бы вы предаваться страстям где-нибудь в другом месте?

Он осознал весь смысл сказанного, только когда услышал, как Уилджек громко расхохотался.

— Разумеется. Мы так и сделаем, — усмехнулся гонщик. — Без тебя.

Рэтчет фыркнул.  
— Ну уж, нет. В этот раз я не поддамся на ваши уловки. Есть работа, которую нужно сделать, и я останусь здесь, пока её не закончу.

Руки обвили его пояс, и Уилджек прижался лицевой пластиной к его шее.

— Да ладно, Док. Ты работаешь уже миллион солнечных циклов.

— Это правда, ты слишком много трудишься в последнее время, — подтвердил Ультра Магнус, подходя ближе и целуя одну из антенн на шлеме Рэтчета.

Медик раздражённо фыркнул.  
— Это грубое преувеличение, Уилджек. Я работаю над несколькими проектами, которые необходимо завершить в срок. А сейчас в пределах моей досягаемости находится несколько твёрдых предметов, и я без колебаний начну их бросать.

Оба рэкера знали, что это не пустая угроза, потому, оставив еще несколько поцелуев на шлеме своего общего партнёра, Магнус с Уилджеком покинули лабораторию. Когда они ушли, Рэтчет улыбнулся. Он знал, что в последнее время много работает, но ему нужно было довести эти проекты до конца.

Лишь спустя несколько долгих мегациклов медик, наконец, отправился в спальню. Он открыл дверь и улыбнулся. Как обычно, Ультра Магнус перезаряжался на спине, устроив свою клешню на поясе Уилджека. Гонщик свернулся у него под боком, положив руку на командирский корпус, а голову на его плечо. Судя по их внешнему виду, а также по состоянию комнаты, они действительно оторвались по полной, прежде чем упасть в перезарядку.

Рэтчет забрался на другую сторону платформы, так же, как Уилджек, прижавшись к Магнусу, и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он услышал, как зарокотал двигатель пробуждающегося тягача и улыбнулся.

— Всё-таки решил к нам присоединиться? — поинтересовался тот тихо, чтобы не разбудить гонщика (не то чтобы это было возможно. По ночам Уилджек обычно спал как убитый).

— Разве я не должен хотя бы иногда перезаряжаться? — ответил медик, заставив Магнуса усмехнуться.

— Я в шоке от того, что нам не придется разыскивать тебя завтра, только для того, чтобы обнаружить вновь заряжающимся на собственном столе.

— Знаю, я часто так делаю, — кивнул Рэтчет, приподнимая голову и целуя его в щёку.

Он пытался уменьшить объём своей работы и чаще делать перерывы, но временами она его просто захватывала. Уилджек чаще своего командира выражал недовольство вслух, но Рэтчет знал, что это не нравилось обоим его партнёрам. Это было основной причиной, по которой медик работал над тем, чтобы работать меньше, как и то, что, вероятно, это не шло ему на пользу.

Рэтчет потянулся через корпус Ультра Магнуса и бережно взял Уилджека за руку, чувствуя, как пальцы другого меха автоматически сжалась вокруг его собственных.

— Как жаль, что я пропустил... страстные дебаты, — усмехнулся он.

Магнус хмыкнул, проводя рукой по боковой поверхности его корпуса:  
— Ты же знаешь Уилджека. Он вернётся в онлайн через пару мегациклов, готовый ко второму раунду.

Оба меха замерли, когда гонщик с сонным ворчанием пошевелился и приоткрыл одну оптику.  
— Я бы мог перезаряжаться дольше, если бы вы двое не трепались, — невнятно пробормотал он, возвращаясь в онлайн.

Рэтчет приподнял надлинзовый щиток.  
— Обычно этого недостаточно, чтобы вывести тебя из перезарядки, — заметил он.

Уилджек ухмыльнулся:  
— Я услышал слова «второй раунд», и это привлекло мое внимание.

Рэтчет ухмыльнулся в ответ, и они оба сдвинулись ближе, так, что большей частью оказались лежащими на корпусе тягача. Командующий подмигнул им, а затем улыбнулся, прижимая к себе ещё крепче.

Не выпуская ладони Уилджека, медик свободной рукой скользнул вверх по броне Ультра Магнуса, кончиками пальцев касаясь его антенн и заставляя вентиляцию большего меха сбиваться.

— Итак, — сказал Рэтчет. — Вы не против, если на этот раз я присоединюсь к дебатам? — усмехнулся он, урча движком.


End file.
